gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Servants of War: Time of Despair
NOTE: ARTICLE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Servants of War: Second World War is a WWII game available for PC and Mac OSX. It has multiple game modes with a campaign with different theatres of war available. You can also choose your faction. Factions Allied Powers *British Empire *French Third Republic/Free France *Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) *United States of America *Republic of China (ROC) Axis Powers *The Third Reich (Germany) *Kingdom of Italy *Empire of Japan *Republic of Finland *Kingdom of Hungary *Kingdom of Romania Campaigns There are separate campaigns for Britain, the USA, the USSR, Germany, and Japan. British Campaign 1. "Bad Beginning" (Battle of France, 1940) 2. "Darkest Hour" (Battle of Britain, 1940) 3. "Operation Compass" (Operation Compass, 1940) 4. "Enter Rommel" (Operation Battleaxe, 1941) 5. "Momentum" (Operation Crusader, 1941) 6. "Another Foe" (Battle of Singapore, 1942) 7. "El Alamein" (Second Battle of El Alamein, 1942) 8. "Caen" (Battle of Caen, 1944) 9. "Sudden Halt" (Operation Market Garden, 1944) 10. "Burma" (Burma campaign, 1945) American Campaign 1. "A Day of Infamy" (Attack on Pearl Harbour, 1941) 2. "Chance of Hope" (Battle of the Coral Sea, 1942) 3. "The Tides are Changing" (Battle of Midway, 1942) 4. "North Africa" (Operation Torch, 1942) 5. "Sicily" (Invasion of Sicily, 1943) 6. "Stalemate" (Battle of Monte Cassino, 1944) 7. "D-Day" (Operation Overlord, 1944) 8. "Clash of Titans" (Battle of Leyte Gulf, 1944) 9. "Conterattack" (Battle of the Bulge, 1944) 10. "Relentless" (Battle of Iwo Jima, 1945) Soviet Campaign 1. "On the Defensive" (Operation Barbarossa, 1941) 2. "Kiev" (Battle of Kiev, 1941) 3. "Cornered at Moscow" (Battle of Moscow, 1941) 4. "Offence" (Battle of Rzhev, 1942) 5. "Futility" (Second Battle of Kharkov, 1942) 6. "Death Trap" (Battle of Stalingrad, 1942) 7. "Urban Combat" (Battle of Stalingrad, 1943) 8. "Katyusha" (Battle of Kursk, 1943) 8. "Bagration" (Operation Bagration, 1944) 9. "Gate to the Reich" (Vistula-Oder Offensive, 1945) 10. "Nail in the Coffin" (Battle of Berlin, 1945) DLC 1. "Poland" (Soviet Invasion of Poland, 1939) 2. "Finland" (Winter War, 1940) 3. "Romania" (Jassy-Kishinev Offensive, 1944) 4. "Serbia" (Belgrade Offensive, 1944) 5. "Hungary" (Budapest Offensive, 1944) 6. "Manchuria" (Invasion of Manchuria, 1945) German Campaign 1. "Domination" (Battle of France, 1940) 2. "Britain Cornered" (Battle of Britain, 1940) 3. "Aiding Italy" (Operation Sunflower, 1941) 4. "Preemptive Strike" (Operation Barbarossa, 1941) 5. "Kremlin in Sight" (Battle of Moscow, 1941) 6. "Path to the Caucasus" (Battle of Stalingrad, 1942) 6. "El Alamein" (Second Battle of El Alamein, 1942) 7. "Encircled" (Battle of Stalingrad, 1943) 8. "Shellshock" (Battle of Kursk, 1943) 9. "Kesselring's Plan" (Battle of Monte Cassino, 1944) 10. "Annihilated" (Operation Bagration, 1944) 11. "Invasion" (Operation Overlord, 1944) 12. "Final Push" (Battle of the Bulge, 1944) 13. "The Last Stand" (Battle of Berlin, 1945) DLC 1. "Krieg" (German Invasion of Poland, 1939) 2. "Norway is Ours" (Invasion of Norway, 1940) 3. "Benelux" (Invasion of Belgium and the Netherlands, 1940) 4. "Fallschirmjäger" (Operation Mercury, 1941) 5. "Counter-Coup" (Invasion of Yugoslavia, 1941) Japanese Campaign 1. "Secrecy" (Attack on Pearl Harbour, 1941) 2. "Quick Takeover" (Battle of the Philippines, 1942) 3. "Java Sea" (Battle of the Java Sea, 1942) 4. "Coral Sea" (Battle of the Coral Sea, 1942) 5. "Shattered Hope" (Battle of Midway, 1942) 6. "Enemies Closing In" (Gilbert and Marshall Islands Campaign, 1943) 7. "Operation Ichi-Go" (Operation Number-One) (Operation Ichi-Go, 1944) 8. "Crippling Blow" (Battle of Leyte Gulf, 1944) 9. "Iwo Jima" (Battle of Iwo Jima, 1945) 10. "Okinawa" (Battle of Okinawa, 1945) DLC 1. "Rising Sun" (Invasion of Indochina, 1940) 2. "Coordinated Strike" (Battle of Hong Kong, 1941) 3. "Rush for Burma" (Conquest of Burma, 1942) 4. "Dutch East Indies" (Invasion of the Dutch East Indies, 1942) 5. "Knockout to Britain" (Battle of Singapore, 1942) Multiplayer/Offline Bot Maps Pacific *Burma (Britain vs Japan) *Coral Sea (Japan vs USA) *Guadalcanal (Japan vs USA) *Ichi-Go (China vs Japan) *Iwo Jima (Japan vs USA) *Midway (Japan vs USA) *Pearl Harbour (Japan vs USA) *Philippines (Japan vs USA) Western Europe *Ardennes (Germany vs USA) *Battle of Britain (Britain vs Germany) *Caen (Britain vs Germany) *Dunkirk (Britain vs Germany) *Fall of France (France vs Germany) *Hedgerows (Germany vs USA) *Omaha Beach (Germany vs USA) *Operation Dragoon (France & USA vs Germany) *Operation Market Garden (Britain vs Germany) *Sedan (Britain & France vs Germany) Eastern Europe *Berlin (Germany vs USSR) *Budapest (Hungary vs USSR) *Jassy-Kishinev Offensive (Germany & Romania vs USSR) *Karelia (Finland vs USSR) *Kharkov (Germany vs USSR) *Kursk (Germany vs USSR) *Moscow (Germany vs USSR) *Murmansk (Finland & Germany vs USSR) *Operation Bagration (Germany vs USSR) *Stalingrad (Germany vs USSR) Southern Europe and Northern Africa *Anzio (Britain & USA vs Germany) *El Alamein (Britain vs Germany & Italy) *Gazala (Britain vs Germany & Italy) *Monte Cassino (Britain & USA vs Germany) *Operation Battleaxe (Britain vs Germany & Italy) *Operation Compass (Britain vs Italy) *Operation Crusader (Britain vs Germany & Italy) *Sicily (Britain & USA vs Germany & Italy) *Southern Italy (Britain & USA vs Germany & Italy) *Tobruk (Britain vs Germany & Italy) Gameplay The player spawns with 100 health points and $1000 initially. When players are injured, they do not automatically heal. To heal, it is required for the player to buy a medical kit, and use it by pressing H (controls can be changed), which takes 4 seconds to apply. In a campaign mission, if the player dies, he/she starts from the last checkpoint. In multiplayer/offline play with bots, the player would not respawn until the next round, but would be able to control a friendly bot (in multiplayer similar to CS:GO. Every kill and assist awards the player $200 and $100, respectively. The money can be used to buy weapons, grenades, and medical kits at the beginning of each round, another feature of CS:GO (Except for medical kits, a new feature). Purchasable Weapons Sidearms Allies Britain *Enfield No.2 Mk I (default) *Webley Mk VI ($500) *M1911A1 ($750) France *Mle 1892 (default) *Ruby Pistol ($250) *SACM Mle 1935A ($500) USSR *Nagant M1895 (default) *Captured Luger P08 ($500) *TT-33 ($500) USA *M1911A1 (default) *M1917 Revolver ($250) China *Shanxi Type 17 (default) *Captured Nambu Type 14 ($250) *M1911A1 ($500) Axis Germany *Luger P08 (default) *Walther P38 ($250) *Browning Hi-Power ($1000) Italy *Beretta M1934 (default) *Luger P08 ($500) *Captured M1911A1 ($750) Japan *Nambu Type 14 (default) *Nambu Type 94 ($250) *Captured M1911A1 ($750) Finland *Lahti L-35 (default) *Luger P08 ($250) *Captured TT-33 ($250) Hungary *FÉG 37M (default) *Luger P08 ($500) *Captured TT-33 ($500) Romania *Ruby Pistol (default) *Luger P08 ($500) *Captured TT-33 ($500) Submachine Guns Allies Britain *Sten Mk II ($1000) *M1928 Thompson ($1250) *Sten Mk V ($1750) France *MAS-38 ($1000) *Captured MP 40 ($1500) USSR *PPD-40 ($500) *PPSh-41 ($1000) *PPS-43 ($1750) USA *M1A1 Thompson ($1000) *M1928 Thompson ($1250) *M3A1 SMG ($1500) China *MP 28 ($1000) *M1A1 Thompson ($1500) Axis Germany *MP 40 ($1000) *Captured PPSh-41 ($1250) *Captured PPS-43 ($1500) Italy *MP 40 ($1000) *MAB 38A ($1500) Japan *MP 34 ($1000) *Type 100 SMG ($1250) *Captured M1A1 Thompson ($1500) Finland *Suomi KP/-31 ($1000) *MP 40 ($1250) Hungary *MP 40 ($1000) *Danuvia 43M ($1250) *Captured PPSh-41 ($1250) Romania *MP 40 ($1000) *Captured PPSh-41 ($1250) *Orița M1941 ($1500) Rifles Allies Britain *SMLE No.1 Mk III* (default) *SMLE No.4 Mk I/1* ($250) *SMLE No.1 Mk III* w. Scope ($1000) *SMLE No.4 Mk I/1* w. Scope ($1250) France *Lebel Mle 1886 (default) *MAS-36 ($500) *Lebel Mle 1886 w. Scope ($1000) *MAS-36 w. Scope ($1500) USSR *Mosin-Nagant M91/30 (default) *SVT-40 ($1000) *Mosin-Nagant M91/30 w. Scope ($1000) USA *M1 Garand (default) *Springfield M1903A4 w. Scope ($1000) *M1C Garand w. Scope ($1500) China *Hanyang Type 88 (default) *Chiang Kai-shek Rifle ($250) *Hanyang Type 88 w. Scope ($1000) *Chiang Kai-shek Rifle w. Scope ($1250) Axis Germany *Kar98k (default) *Kar43 ($1000) *Kar98k w. Scope ($1000) *Kar43 w. Scope ($2000) Italy *Carcano M38 (default) *Carcano M91/38 ($250) *Kar98k w. Scope ($1000) Japan *Arisaka Type 38 (default) *Arisaka Type 99 ($500) *Arisaka Type 38 w. Scope ($1000) *Arisaka Type 99 w. Scope ($1500) Finland *Finnish Mosin-Nagant M/27 (default) *Finnish Mosin-Nagant M/39 ($500) *Finnish Mosin-Nagant M/27 w. Scope ($1000) *Finnish Mosin-Nagant M/39 w. Scope ($1500) Hungary *35M Rifle (default) *35M Rifle w. Scope ($1000) Romania *Vz.24 Rifle (default) *Vz.24 Rifle w. Scope ($1000) Machine Guns Allies Britain *Bren Mk I ($2000) *Bren Mk II ($2250) France *FM 24/29 ($2000) USSR *DP-28 ($2000) USA *BAR M1918A2 ($1500) *Browning M1919A6 ($2500) China *ZB vz.26 ($2000) Axis Germany *MG 34 Bipod ($2000) *MG 42 Bipod ($3000) Italy *Breda Model 30 ($1500) *Mg 34 Bipod ($2000) Japan *Type 96 LMG ($2000) *Type 99 LMG ($2500) Finland *LS/26 ($1500) *Captured DP-28 ($2000) Hungary *Solothurn MG 30 ($2000) *Captured DP-28 ($2000) Romania *MG 34 Bipod ($2000) *Captured DP-28 ($2000) Miscellaneous (all) *(Captured for Axis) M1 Carbine ($1250) *(Captured for Allies) FG 42 ($1500) *(Captured for Axis) Winchester M12 ($2000) *(Captured for Allies) StG 44 ($2500) Vehicles Armoured Cars Britain *Daimler Dingo *Humber Armoured Car *Humber LRC *Humber Scout Car *Morris LRC *Standard Beaverette *T17E1 France *Panhard 178 USSR *BA-10 *BA-20 *BA-64 USA *M2 Half Track Car *M3 Half-Track *M8 Greyhound Germany *Sd.Kfz. 222 *Sd.Kfz. 321 *Sd.Kfz. 322 Italy *Autoblinda 41 APCs Britain *M3 Half-Track *Universal Carrier France *Renault UE Chenillette USSR *M3 Half-Track USA *M3 Half-Track Germany *Sd.Kfz. 251 *Sd.Kfz. 7 Italy *Sd.Kfz. 251 Japan *Captured M3 Half-Track Hungary *38M Botond *Sd.Kfz. 251 Romania *Sd.Kfz. 251 Tanks Britain *Churchill Tank *Cromwell Tank *Cruiser Mk II *Crusader Tank *Light Tank Mk VI *M3 Grant *M4 Sherman *Matilda II *Sherman Firefly *Valentine Tank France *Char B1 *Renault FT *Renault R35 *SOMUA S35 USSR *BT-7 *IS-2 *KV Tank *T-26 *T-34 *T-70 USA *M10 Tank Destroyer *M18 Hellcat *M24 Chaffee *M26 Pershing *M36 Tank Destroyer *M3 Lee *M3 Stuart *M4 Sherman Germany *Captured Renault R35 *Panther Tank *Panzer 38(t) *Panzer III *Panzer II *Panzer IV *Tiger II *Tiger I Italy *Fiat 3000 *Fiat L6/40 *Fiat M13/40 *Fiat M14/41 *L3/35 Japan *Type 89 I-Go *Type 94 Tankette *Type 95 Ha-Go *Type 97 Chi-Ha *Type 97 ShinHoTo Chi-Ha *Type 97 Te-Ke Finland *Captured BT-7 *Captured IS-2 *Captured KV Tank *Captured T-26 *Captured T-34 *Captured T-70 Hungary *38M Toldi *40M Turán *Captured T-34 Romania *Captured T-34 Utility Vehicles Britain *Daimler Scout Car *Willys MB France *Willys MB USSR *Willys MB USA *Willys MB Germany *Kübelwagen Italy *Kübelwagen Japan *Type 95 Kurogane Hungary *Kübelwagen Romania *Kübelwagen Self-Propelled Artillery Britain *Archer Artillery *Sexton Artillery *SP Achilles USSR *BM-13 Katyusha *ISU-122 *ISU-152 *SU-100 *SU-122 *SU-152 *SU-76 *SU-85 USA *Howitzer Motor Carriage M8 *M7 Priest Germany *Hummel *Nebelwerfer *StuG III *StuG IV *Wespe Italy *Semovente da 75/18 Finland *Captured ISU-122 *Captured ISU-152 Hungary *Captured ISU-122 *Captured ISU-152 Romania *Captured ISU-122 *Captured ISU-152 Aircraft Fixed-wing Fighters Britain *Hawker Hurricane *Supermarine Spitfire France *D.520 *M.S.406 USSR *I-16 *La-5 *LaGG-3 *Yak-1 *Yak-7 *Yak-9 USA *F4F Wildcat *F4U Corsair *F6F Hellcat *P-39 Airacobra *P-40 Warhawk *P-47 Thunderbolt *P-51 Mustang Germany *Bf 109 *Fw 190 Italy *Macchi C.200 *Macchi C.202 Japan *A6M Zero *Ki-43 Finland *Bf 109 *Captured I-16 Hungary *Bf 109 *Fw 190 Romania *Bf 109 *IAR 80 Heavy Fighters, Medium Bombers and Night Fighters Britain *Avro Anson *Bristol Beaufighter *Bristol Blenheim *DH.98 Mosquito *Vickers Wellington France *Potez 630 USSR *Pe-2 USA *A-20 Havoc *B-25 Mitchell *P-38 Lightning Germany *Ju 88 Italy *SM.79 Japan *G4M *Ki-21 *Ki-48 Finland *Captured Pe-2 Hungary *Ju 88 Romania *Ju 88 Heavy Bombers and Maritime Patrol Britain *Avro Lancaster *Handley Page Halifax France *Handley Page Halifax USA *B-17 Flying Fortress *B-24 Liberator Germany *He 177 Light Bombers and Carrier-based Naval Bombers Britain *Fairey Barracuda *Fairey Battle *Fairey Swordfish *Westland Lysander France *Potez 25 USSR *Il-2 Sturmovik *Po-2 USA *SB2C Helldiver *SBD Dauntless *TBF Avenger Germany *Ju 87 Stuka Italy *Ju 87 Stuka *Ro.37 Japan *Aichi D3A *B5N *B6N *D4Y *Ki-36 *Ki-51 Finland *Captured Il-2 Sturmovik Hungary *Ju 87 Stuka Romania *IAR 37 *Ju 87 Stuka